Shattered Once More
by KissedLock
Summary: Sequel to Shatter, an Lycanthrope love story. A romance between Fuji Syusuke and Echizen Ryoma, both whom are love with each other. Unfortunately, luck does not follow them. Fuji unknowingly screwed everything up with but four words, that weren't true.
1. Prologue

**Shattered Once more**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

-April 24th that night, community tennis courts.-

While that someone fought against a powerful opponent everything was going down hill, and into a ditch. Rain was pouring down hard on the two tennis players, each held glowing eyes, one of silver, the other hazel. Both players were awaiting patiently for the finally score, having no idea themselves of it, as they reacted simply on instinct, strength and will power during this match.

The last point needed for the match to be won and over with landed, both tennis players panting, staring intently at each other.

"Game and match to…" Momoshiro paused, staring at the court in disbelief. It was already past sundown, the street and park lights just now coming on. The lights flickered revealing a beat up neon green tennis ball rolling across the tennis courts, stopping quietly on Tezuka's side.

"Game and Match to Momoshiro Yuki!" He called out as soon as the ball had stopped just inches by Tezuka's foot. Yuki looked up, sighing a breath of releif, he completed what he needed done. What Fuji needed, what Ryoma uknowingly needed, their freedom for their love and matingship.

"Good Match, Yuki. I've been bested." Tezuka said, holding a hand out to the new alpha, Tezuka relinqushed his title as alpha for the pack from Seigaku high. "Be good to them?" he asked as Yuki took hold of his hand, shaking before releasing.

"Hai." Yuki agreed, before Tezuka disappeared into the rain, mostly likely heading to Kevin. Yuki was happy Tezuka found someone, but he didn't want Tezuka screwing things up for his past lovers. Yes both Fuji and Ryoma were Tezuka's past lovers, and they both weren't mated with him, so it was merely a use -use situation, except for Ryoma, whom had actually fell deeply in love with the stoic man. Yuki pitied Ryoma for that, but now he could be happy with Fuji, if eveyrthing went as _planned_ that is.

"Congradulation Yuki-hime!" Momoshiro said, pulling the silver haired teen in for a passionate kiss. Yuki kissed back, wrapping his arms around the taller teen's thicker neck, loving how that mouth worked and how those strong arms wrapped around his waist perfectly, holding him tightly.

Yuki pulled back, when he needed a breath, he was panting a bit and he smiled whispering a 'thank you'.

"Now, shall we go tell them?" Momo offered, gazing down into those silver pools that belonged to the man he adored and loved so much.

"yes, I'm sure Fuji will be thrilled." Yuki smiled, holding Momoshiro tightly as he used his gift he developed in the past few monthes while Ryoma was away in America. In fact every lycanthrope in the pack developed their own special gift, well except for Fuji, he hadn't mated yet. Mates tend to find their special gift with their partner each was unquie. Momo's and his was telaportation, the gift of travel where every your mind wished you to be.

The two held eachother closely, their eyes going golden before closing them, they disappeared all together from the tennis courts, traveling to the dorm rooms. They landed in Eiji's dorm, as they were told to be there when the match finished. Everyone stood in attention when the appeared out of thin air. They seemed to know fully well who won the match. Yuki opened his eyes to see no brunette or emerald haired boy. In fact everyone was quiet, and looked like something just shitted out of no where and it wasn't expected. Shell shocked, almost. Now Yuki wondered what was going on.

"Where is Fuji and Ryoma? What happened? You all look shell shocked as if something unpredictable just happened and shitted everywhere?" Yuki asked, with a little hugg, her hands going to his hips, standing infront of Momoshiro. Yuki tended to curse and use strange phrasing when he was tired or annoyed.

"..." No one responded, no one was sure how to explain to Yuki and Momoshiro what just happened.

"Oishi nya, come here." The red head said a little depressed, pulling Oishi over to him. They were gifted with the ablity to reshow past events. It often helped them solve their problems, or fights. they could project the images or events into others minds as well if they wanted.

The red head pulled Oishi in for a kiss, their powers needed physical intimate contact, not that they minded one bit. The whole even replayed for yuki and momoshiro, as if they were watching a video.

**Start of Flash back**

_"Nya! Look Fuji, they're replaying the kissing scene on: (enter some random sports channel)." Eiji exclaimed, shaking the teen, who'd been staring at emerald haired boy, who immediately turned red as a cherry at the mention of it. Being the sadist he was, he chuckled before obeying Eiji's persistent orders._

_"Oh wow, they even did a close up. Neh, Ryo-chan, are you watching this?" Fuji teased the younger teen; chuckling a bit as he did. Fuji simply wanted to tease his love, who was having a hard time admitting that he actually had done this himself and not his animalistic side._

_"…" Was what the exterior said, while he thought, having a small and short conversation with the tensai. Though Eiji wasn't able to hear it._

_Ryoma glanced over to the brunette teen, a small smile creeping up to his full lips. He wanted to be alone with the tensai and reveal his feelings, but the brunette didn't seem to want to be alone with him, so instead he revealed them now with an audience of friends._

_"Fuji Syusuke, I Love you, be mine?" He spoke accidentally loud enough for everyone to hear, which everyone did. The tensai blushed, not expecting the emerald haired teen to actually say something like that out of the blue. Nobody expected it, they all stared at the younger teen and tensai._

_Eiji stared wide eyed, his entire plan to get the two together might not be necessary anymore. Which happened to be a good thing, 'cause he wanted them to get together on their own._

_"Nya!!! Fuji, what are you going to do???" The energetic redhead asked excitedly, everyone in the room was waiting patiently for Fuji's reply._

_"…"Fuji was silent, an expression of utter horror washed over his face, 'causing the pained one to appear on Ryoma's._

_"I'll give you time to think over your answer…" Ryoma stated before exiting the room quietly, a sullen expression on his features when he seen the tensai's expression of horror and fear. That depressed him; he didn't think the brunette would be this horror struck._

_"Fuji…why didn't you say anything…? I don't understand, I thought you loved him?" Oishi asked suddenly, for everyone who was wondering the same thing. It seemed only he was able to bring it into words for them all._

_"I…I can't be with him…I don't love him…" He murmured softly, before standing and heading out of the room, to somewhere far away, a troubled expression showing on his facial features._

_"I'm not allowed to…" Fuji said before leaving his friends in the dorm room. Seeing Ryoma walking quickly down the hall, Fuji frowned, knowing Ryoma must have over heard. Eiji had seen that as he was right behind Fuji at the door._

_Eiji looked at the closed doorn, standing their shocked, before turning around. "Nya...I think somethings wrong with Fuji.... he wouldn't do that, unless something was preventing him. right?" He spoke mostly to himself, trying to convince himself that the brunette had not just said that, and that Ryoma had not just overhead it._

_"O'chibi heard that...oh no, he must be feeling awefull...the same thing with Tezuka happening all over again. oishi what can we do?!"_

**End of flash back.**

"Fuji did what?! How in hell could he, after what I told him at the stadium?!" Yuki almost screeched, the silver headed teen was angry and annoyed. Why in hell had Fuji done that? Yuki glared at the door, hes fangs enlongated, becoming more animalistic.

"Why couldn't Fuji tell him to wait for a goddamn answer! For christsake I'm going to knock some sense into that boy. Momoshiro, will you go check on Ryoma, knowing him he'll need comfort...like the last time." Yuki asked Momoshiro, who nodded in agreence. Yuki gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Momo." He smiled, watching his boyfriend disappear out the door, and down the hall. Meanwhile Yuki headed straight out of the dormitory and straight toward the parks, hoping to find Fuji whether in human form or not. His silver eyes flashed yellow for a second as he entered the park, rain pouring down on him still, soaking him thorugh the bone, but it didn't matter to him as he trudge onward to stop before a grand old oak tree. A beautiful brunette fox, small in size sat soaking wet beanth the old oak, hiding himself under it's large branches filled with leaves for protection form the pouring rain.

"Fuji..." Yuki spoke gently, announcing his presences to the closed eyed fox. It's head lifted, and cerulean eyes opened and gazed at the silver haired man.

_"Yuki...I've been stupid again."_

**

* * *

**

**End of Prologue**

For all those views whom are waiting for the sequeal here it is. Just like I promised. Well the submission is earlier than expected. I've already got the first three chapters down and written. So I'll be updating them regularly as I finish them. I'll be updating hopefully every 2 weeks, so please be patient.

Well, how do you like it? The prologue is actually longer than the prologue for Shatter, isn't that funny? Anyway, I'll be writing this story all summer, until it's finished. Anyway, I'll be writing another six other stories but I need you to vote in my poll so I know which two get to be submitted first.

Anyway, Review and tell me what you think, hmm? Anyway Back to writing the story, I just got a great Idea of a twist! you're all going to hate me probably, Lol. -smile- nah, you'll love it!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

**-April 25th Earlier morning, 1:05 am, Yuki's dorm-**

"Fuji, I don't understand, why didn't you just wait to give him an answer?" Yuki pressed, recalling the events Eiji had showed him, through his 'replaying' ability. Yuki sat, Indian style on his large comfy bed, facing Fuji who remained as a fox. Fuji often took the form of an fox when his emotions were unstable.

_"I couldn't, I made a vow to Tezuka that I would not lose Ryoma to him. I have yet to face him."_Fuji explained pitifully, he knew that once alpha positions were changed the challenges made previously were no longer needed to be met. But to Fuji every challenge to him was to be met and full filled, and he planned to take Ryoma from Tezuka.

"Yes, but he challenged you as Alpha, he's not alpha anymore. Do not make me order you to go over to your room and fix this!" He said glaring, his voice going up a bit, that tenor voice of his was musical, but deathly and dangerous. Fuji opened his eyes and stared up into those Mercury, knowing fully well that he gave a look of defiance; Yuki could simply order the nineteen year old Lycanthrope to fix this problem, but he wasn't going abuse that power.

_"I will defeat Tezuka and win Ryoma—"_

"Really how? Ryoma has probably already started to give up on you. I had to get Momoshiro go over there to calm him down. He was sobbing so hard I could hear him from down the hall. He's really broken about this. Tezuka shattered his heart once, and now you've gone done shattered his heart once more. I don't think he can handle anymore of this, he might never open up again. You understand that type of pain do you not?" Yuki asked, making a point to Fuji, that Ryoma might never open his heart again after this.

_"I didn't know he was there when I said that! I love him, more than anything, enough so to get myself killed just to have him love me back. I didn't want him to hear that, it was meant for the others, so they could leave us alone about it. I was going to go to Ryoma just after my challenge with Tezuka was over, and confess, hopefully make him mine. But he had to confess before I was ready. I didn't know what to do, Tezuka would have killed me if I had taken him and said yes. You know that if a mate takes another before the challenge is met, it becomes corrected with blood. I didn't want to leave Ryoma to live through that like I had to."_ Fuji spoke softly, whimpering almost at the memory of what had just happened and a long ago lost memory from years ago, when he was an freshman back in Junior high.

"But I thought, Lycanthropes could have only one mate..." Yuki questioned, a bit surprised by this. Bringing Fuji from his Trip down memory lane.

_"We're supposed to have one for life. But in some cases when one hasn't been with their mate long enough to form a bond that connected their souls and lives...When a mate dies early in the relationship, or sometimes in rare cases. A Lycanthrope can have a second mate. My first mate was when I was 13, his name was Kioshi and he was murdered on account of not full filling an challenge..."_Fuji explained the best he could, Yuki nodded accepting the explanation.

"Who you mind telling me what happened?" Yuki asked softly, looking at Fuji, his expression gently, and not at all demanding. If Fuji didn't want to he didn't have to tell him anything more.

_"No I don't mind..."_Fuji said before going into detail of what happened five and a half years ago. Taking his human form again, only to make the story easier to be told. He sat with his legs up, his head resting on his knees, his arms wrapped around them.

**Flash Back**

_Fuji looked to his sempai, Kioshi was his name. And he was an Lycanthrope just like Fuji. Fuji bloomed early, the normal age for a Lycanthrope to have their first turn would be sixteen, he was thirteen. Kioshi was Sixteen, a senior in Junior high, he had been held back one year due to missing too much school because of being in the Hospital. _

_Kioshi and Fuji were to be mates, everyone in the tennis club whom was an Lycanthrope knew, that those two were destined to be together. Only Kioshi refused to have the mating ritual until Fuji was Fourteen. So they never had sex for a full year, when Fuji was Fourteen he had finally been able to mate his Kioshi his love. Afterwords, they were happy together as mates. But something always seemed amiss. _

_"Syusuke, promise me you'll stay here 'kay?" Kioshi asked gently to the younger teen, as someone knocked at the front door of his house. The two had been watching a movie together when someone came to the door and interrupted it. _

_"Alright Kioshi." Fuji nodded blinded by his innocence and let the man he loved go, without knowing he was never coming back. Kioshi gave him a brief kiss, one that would be their last. Kioshi knew this, and gave Fuji an pat on the head, telling him to be good. Fuji simply nodded, thinking Kioshi was acting a bit strange, but nevertheless Kioshi._

_And then it happened, waking Fuji from his dream like reality into cold hard truth. _

_Two lycanthropes, the alpha and his right hand man, everyone in the large pack knew not to mess with them, they were dangerous and deadly. Fuji had kept his promise up until he heard shouting and something he thought he would never hear. The life being drained from an body, an knife slicing open skin letting blood pour from the freshly made wounds. _

_Fuji had ran out of the bedroom and into the living room, seeing the horrific scene before him, just outside the door. He ran out, shouting Kioshi's name over and over. Kioshi was alive still, but before he could get near him, two sempai's of his held him back. Kioshi was killed right before his eyes, cerulean eyes filled with anger, sadness, and tears that streamed down his round cheek's. He told himself over and over that this wasn't happening. _

_Kioshi had been challenged for Fuji, but had taken Fuji anyway, without Fuji knowing. Only two weeks after their mating ritual, Kioshi was killed. Their alpha had taken blood to correct the mistake Kioshi had made. In but one moment of his life, everything seemed to shatter, break down into nothing in but a single moment. _

_"KIOSHI!!" Fuji cried out, unable to stay in the form of a human, he growled at the pack leader, eyes burning with hate and sadness. _

_"You are a sick son of a bitch, and I will never be yours, I will curse you till the day you die for what you've done this day!" Fuji cursed the alpha male out, before storming out. Not one lycanthrope stopped him for disrespecting the alpha, in fact they admired him. The entire pack looked up to Kioshi, when he had been alive, and now they looked up to Fuji. Why? Because they both stood their ground against the alpha whom was a jackass (really! the alpha was a donkey! XD)._

_Within the next week he transferred to Seigaku junior high, where he met all the others. He fit in well, becoming the tensai of group. Where he met Tezuka and fell in love with him, and where he first set eyes on that beautiful emerald haired freshman, who captivated his soul and heart. His relationship with Tezuka soon ended, Tezuka having noticed Fuji's attraction to the freshman regular, and had decided to dump Fuji. But what he didn't expect was that the freshman took notice of Tezuka instead of Fuji. They ended up getting together not long after, Fuji was in pain, but then he couldn't do anything until Ryoma realized who his **Real **mate was, and only god knew what that would be. _

_So Fuji walked living through that pain, and endured it in hope of Ryoma realizing soon that Fuji was the one made for him, his true love and mate._

**_End of flashback._**

"I see, I'm truly sorry for what happened...Fuji. I didn't know you went through that." Yuki apologized sincerely, he knew what pain was but not to that extent. He could understand a little if Fuji wanted to spare that pain for Ryoma.

"Do not worry, I have long forgotten Kioshi, but the pain itself is still there sometimes stronger than other times. What can I do now? It's not like I can make Ryoma forget everything that just happened. "

"Well for one, you shouldn't have ran off, you should have followed Ryoma and explained everything you explained to me just now. You love him, and not just because he's your mate. You really love him, all that time you spent with him, it shouldn't go to waste. I know you Fuji, You'll think of something, you always do."

"Thank you Yuki, really." Fuji said then looked at the time, it was close to four, they had been talking for about three hours now. "We should get some sleep, out matches are in six hours. Everyone else is asleep besides us. I'll see you in a few hours Yuki." Fuji said with a nod, before getting up off the bed and leaving the room. Momoshiro had opened the door just as Fuji was leaving, they stared at each other for a moment then, Momoshiro stood a step to the side, letting Fuji leave first.

Fuji quietly walked into his dorm room, hoping Ryoma was already asleep. But instead he found Ryoma sitting on the bed, his chest bare, as he wore only thin sleeping pants. His shoulder length hair was wet sticking to his skin, as it dripped water. Water droplets traveled down his chest, which held muscles. Ryoma wasn't a big man, he was slender and tall to a certain extent. He had toned muscles that weren't large and over bearing but just right for his body shape. He was seductive and sexy all over every time Fuji saw him. Ryoma golden eyes flickered up and over to Fuji, they were a bit red around them, showing signs of crying, but they were soon fading. An unrealistic hungry sheen hung in those golden pools looking at him, wanting him.

Ryoma slowly and fluidly moved himself from off the bed and over to Fuji, walking slowly and sensually. Glancing coyly up at him. Fuji was not believing what Ryoma was doing. Ryoma was trying to seduce him, and he wasn't just trying he was succeeding. Fuji could hear his heartbeat racing in excitement.

"Syusuke...there you are. You finally came, I knew you would. Now then shall we start? You aren't going to reject me again are you?" He asked, stopping to where their bodies were only seperated by millimeters. A slow smirk forming on those lush plum lips of his. He licked them, and looked up at Fuji, their lips close. Fuji only need to lean in and he'd be kissing the younger teen.

"Ryoma...what—" Fuji was cut off, as those plum lips leaned into his, his resistance was shot right there. They kissed passionately; Fuji licked Ryoma's bottom lips asking for entrance. He smiled when Ryoma gave it to him, his tongue running around inside the boy's sweet wet cavern. Tasting him fully, and enjoying every second.

Fuji couldn't stand it, he grab hold of Ryoma and pinned him to the closed door, as he devoured that sweet mouth, only breaking for air. When he did he left dry kisses down his neck, before he suckled at the flesh and bit it, rubbing it between his teeth, eliciting a moan from the boy. Ryoma had his arms pinned above his head by Fuji's hand, while the emerald haired teen's legs wrapped around Fuji's waist, hi growing need rubbing into the tensai's stomach.

_I will make you mine, willingly or not. You will be my mate._Ryoma thought, though it was mostly his instincts acting on his emotions. Not that Fuji seemed to all mind, as he seemed quiet into this.**

* * *

**

**End of chapter one**

_well then. ._. Ryoma getting a bit in heat is he? Lol, another twist for you all. Stay tuned to see if they actually do it or not. Don't y'all just love it? You can never guess what is going to happen in this story! XD_

_Wow I'm keeping the chapters at a good average number. That's good, usually they'd be long than short, than long than medium, than long than short. You get the point lol. But DOn't worry!!! There will be more twists, and no the isn't going to end this fast. Lol, it would have been stupid to make a sequal if it did. XD, no there's going to be more. _

_Ryoma still Loves Fuji, and Fuji still loves Ryoma (though Ryoma doesn't know) but Ryoma still hasn't forgiven him, and be some issues, anger, and fight or two, Yuki yells at both of them for something, they get in trouble and before they know, they realize they were being . XD My Goodness this is fun! But don't worry, that little sentance before that one, isn't the set plot, more will come thanks to my evil mind. LOL, no I don't have an evil mind, I just love torturing people. I guess I am like Fuji. ._. XDDD_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two****

* * *

**

**-Thrill Pair's dorm, 1:00am-**

"Ryoma, open up, it's Momo..." Momoshiro spoke gently after knocking on the door lightly. He could hear the soft muffled sobs.

"The door is open..." Ryoma called, quieting his tears, as he wiped them quickly away. He really didn't need Momoshiro to see him like that again. He wasn't much of someone to cry in front of others. Momoshiro quietly opened the door and entered. The emerald haired teen was sitting atop the bed, towards the end. His legs crossed Indian style, looking up to meeting Momoshiro's gaze. Ryoma gaze was filled with anger and irritation, Ryoma just couldn't figure out why Fuji didn't love him any longer. It made no fucking since, just months ago, during that time in the infirmary...Fuji had told Eiji he loved the younger teen.

**_Flash Back_**

_Ryoma lay sleeping in the infirmary, unaware of the brunette and redhead in the room. Eiji looked to Ryoma worried before turning back to Fuji._

_"Neh, Fuji, is he going to be OK?" It's been almost half an hour, and he hasn't woken yet…" Eiji asked, concerned. The brunette who sat in the chair next to the sleeping boy's bed looked up to him, his usual smile gone._

_"Let hope for the best, Neh?" he answered, that didn't really help Eiji's worries. Eiji had been concerned with the boy ever since Tezuka dumped him for no reason, ever since he has become like an older brother for the boy._

_"Neh, Fuji, why were you so protective of him?" Eiji asked out of the blue after silence took place, the red head took a seat on the edge of the bed, near Fuji. Fuji didn't respond for a while; deciding where he should tell his best friend or not. He decided to tell, it not like he couldn't trust Eiji and he knew Eiji would probably spill the secret but he didn't mind it. He was used to it by now._

_"Eiji, keep this to yourself." Fuji started looked up at the redhead who nodded. "I…I Love him…"_

_Eiji smiled brightly and hugged the brunette. "I knew it! The way you look at him said it all, nya!" The redhead exclaimed surprisingly Fuji just how observant he actually was._

_"I understand now! Your fox thought of him as a potential mate! That's why you got so jealous you were beginning to transform, nya!" Eiji went on forgetting that the boy sleeping on the bed next to them knew nothing of them being Lycanthropes._

_"Eiji lets go before we wake Ryoma." Fuji said standing up from his chair, Eiji doing the same._

_"Kay! Bye O'chibi-chan!" he said waving to the boy as he left the infirmary, following Fuji._

_Ryoma eyes shot open when he heard them leave, breathing slightly hard at what he heard. Did he hear right? Did they really just mention them being lycanthropes? And did Eiji just say He was Fuji's mate?! That made Ryoma shudder, he wasn't looking for another boyfriend, not after Tezuka. _

**_End of Flash Back_**

"Momo, I don't understand...Did I do something wrong?" Ryoma asked, sitting on the bed, Momoshiro took a seat next to him, sitting in an similar fashion. Momoshiro took a moment thinking through some things.

"I'm not sure Echizen, Did you offend him in any way?" Momoshiro asked finally, giving Ryoma some time to think.

"Well, there was that time, during the party...when I shifted... you don't think that would offend him would you?" Ryoma asked, going back into one of his flash back modes. He often thought back to past events to see what had happened wrong or what could be fixed this time. Momoshiro remembered that night very well, it had been very entertaining. Especially with that truth and dare game, which was funny as all get out.

**_Flash back...again_**

_"Ryoma… are you in there?" Fuji waited for a reply but was met with Silence, he twisted the knob to find it unlocked, he pushed the door open to see Ryoma slumped against the counter, a fluffy black tail swishing back and forth and two furry black ears twitching slightly as the boy groaned, not even halfway in completing the change._

_Golden eyes flickered wide open, when Fuji came into the room, Ryoma stared at him for a moment. Thinking things about Fuji he'd never thought he think about before. About how white and smooth Fuji's skin look, and how soft his hair look, and how he wanted to touch him. He shivered at the thought of being taken by the older boy. Since when did he have such desires for the older boy? Before he could even answer the question he pounced the boy, Fuji surprised, stumbled back, to land against the wall in the hall, with Ryoma in his lap. Who intended on not moving, Fuji had to struggle to remain in the appearance of a human, which wasn't easy with the boy of his dreams, in his lap…clinging to him._

_"Ryoma…" Fuji said, trying to make a sentence but was stopped when Ryoma began grinding their hips together, causing the older of the two breath to hitch._

_"Stop…t-thahh-…R-Ryoma!" He said but somewhat shouted at the end, holding the boy still, his hands clutching the boy's forearms, effectively stopping the boy's movements. Him shouting Ryoma's name, got everyone's attention, and he saw Eiji and Momo run down the hall followed by everyone else._

_"O'chibi! You got fox ears, and a tail!" Eiji exclaimed, the obvious, but he apparently overlooked their position they were in. Which was Fuji being molested by the boy of his dreams, who was acting of sexual urges from the change, which completed itself, but the boy stayed in the half form. The only way Fuji knew Ryoma completed the change, was because of the sexual urges. It happens to all new Lycanthropes. Ryoma didn't look at the redhead or the others; he continued to look at Fuji, his tail move suggested up the older boy's shirt._

_Momo broke out in laughter upon seeing this, Fuji being teased and taunted and the face Fuji made when Ryoma's tail brushed against his belly was priceless! Eiji began giggling at this as the other's stifled their laughs._

_"What is going on over here...? Oh my! Syusuke!" Fuji's older sister, Yumiko walked through the group of boys only to gasp at the sight. Her little brother being pinned against the wall by Ryoma, it was truly adorable. Fuji growled at Ryoma to stop, who did but only for a moment. Ryoma didn't seem to mind the fact that there was an audience. Fuji's ears and tail popped out, in frustration as he held the boy's wrists together, to keep them from touching him._

_"Someone… please get him off. He's doing this because of the...ahh…change… He doesn't even know what he is think-ahh... Stop that Ryoma!" He moaned when Ryoma's tail brushed against his nipple through the shirt he wore which was fairly thin, everyone giggling while he frowned. Ryoma smiled, licking his lips sensually as he ground his hips onto Fuji's. Fuji stifled a moan._

_"There is a 70 percent chance that if this continues Fuji's resistance isn't going to last…" Inui said, jotting notes in his notebook, while everyone giggled or blushed at the scene._

_"Why only 70?" Momo asked curiously, who was grinning. Inui grinned, and began writing more notes as he replied._

_"Because there is the possibility by some miracle that Fuji withholds his desires and doesn't attack the boy. But that is highly doubtful considering the reaction he is giving through mere touches through clothing." Inui's glasses gleamed as he paused in writing and looked up, to see Ryoma leaning over to Fuji's neck and kissing it lightly; Fuji shivered at the touch and stifled a moan._

_"I think we should stop them…or we should leave before this turns into an orgy for gay men…"Kawamura stated, fidgeting slightly, embarrassed at seeing such a situation between his friends, obviously feeling uncomfortable just standing here. He was straight after all, and all his friends were gay._

_"Let's just leave them…but first…" Eiji pulls out a camera and takes a picture of them, giggling at the shocked face Fuji had._

_"Kawaii!" Eiji giggled, and scurried off so he wouldn't be hit by Fuji, not that Fuji could, but Eiji didn't want to take the chance._

_"Eiji!" Fuji exclaimed, eyes wide, and the others chuckled, leaving him and Ryoma alone in the hallway, the others going back to the living room, leaving the new couple alone. Well… they weren't officially a couple, but Lycanthropes only go after their mates sexually, they don't see anyone but them. And Ryoma showed that sign just now, when he didn't divert his eyes from Fuji, who was trying very hard not to look at Ryoma, knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself from fucking the boy senseless, which he really wanted to do at the moment._

_"Ryo—ahh!" Fuji moaned out into the boy's ear, when Ryoma began sucking at Fuji's neck, one of the more sensitive areas. Ryoma smiled in satisfaction of what he heard, he felt Fuji's grip on his wrists loosen. Taking the opportunity to free himself he brought his hands to Fuji's chest grinding their erections together, causing Fuji's breath to hitch once again. Fuji was beginning to lose himself in the building pleasure that was forming down south._

_"Ryoma… hah… Stop…ahh…it!" Fuji exclaimed, pulling the boy away from him, in a similar manner from before. Ryoma pouted and looked into Fuji's eyes for a moment before tilting his head._

_"But you don't want me to…Neh. I can read your thoughts, you like it when I do this." Ryoma purred, his tail lifting Fuji's shirt, as Ryoma unbuttoned it. His furry black tail gliding lightly up Fuji's chest, causing the older of the two to moan at the touch of the tail circling his exposed hardened nipple._

_"…hah…That might be… But…I don't want it to be just sexual Ryoma!" He said, his eyes narrowing in certainty to cause the younger boy to gasp as well as his eyes to widen. Ryoma's tail stopped its motion, and the boy pouted. Fuji let the boy go, Ryoma holding him tightly in a hug, burying his head in Fuji's chest, who stroked the younger boy's head lightly, a soft smile on his face._

_"Neh…Fuji… I still want you to be my mate…" Ryoma murmured, surprisingly the older boy slightly. Ryoma smiled and turned into a black fox, tinted with dark emerald. Fuji thought the boy truly beautiful at the sight, the boy finally lost consciousness from the change. Fuji sighed, and held the boy in his arms, before he stood. Fuji then remembered the hard on, he had…he'd have to deal with that at a later time. But for now, he took the boy to his room and laid him on his bed, stroking his fur lightly before he heard the soft breathing that signaled the boy had fallen asleep._

**_End of Second Flash back_**

"No I doubt that offended him, in all seriousness he probably would've continued, and mated with you right there on the floor. But he chose to wait until you were ready and in love with him. Or so I've heard from Yuki." Momoshiro explained, banishing that idea from the list. He had been making a mental list of why Fuji would do something like that, but so far he couldn't really come up with a good reason.

"Alright, then why didn't he that morning? He surely could have continued, but he didn't..." Ryoma said bringing fourth another flash back.

**_Flash back....again! ugh!_**

_Ryoma woke up sleepily, eyes half lidded; he shivered and snuggled back into the warmth that wrapped around him. Purring lightly when something brushed his furry ears, he soon fell asleep. His head resting against a chest, (Fuji's to be exact); the man petting him gently as the boy slept, purring as he did. Having been awake for a while, watching the boy sleep, he smiled at the sound of Ryoma's voice._

_"Ryo-chan…" He breathed into the younger's ear, the boy shivered at the hot breath hitting his sensitive ear. Fuji smiled thinking of something when the boy didn't wake to his whispers. He lifted the boy up, positioning him. With a simple movement his lips were brought to the boy's own soft lips, kissing him softly. The kiss was innocent (Not that two boy's kissing was innocent…); at first but then the boy woke, animal like need coursing through the two lycanthropes veins._

_Bringing the simple kiss into something burning with need, as they crushed their lips together, their body's intertwining atop the bed. The broke apart only to breathe, the younger straddling the older. Ryoma's golden orbs bore into the cerulean orbs before they gave back into the kiss, their tongues intertwining together as Ryoma gently thrust against Fuji's hips, where he sat. Fuji moaned when Ryoma thrust his own growing hard on against Fuji's._

_Just when Ryoma almost had Fuji's shirt off, a knock came at the door. He let out an annoyed sound from his throat as he stared at the door which soon opened. His eyes widened, just about everyone who had stayed form the party last night (which was everyone except Kawamura….he was feeling a bit discomfort when everyone was making out with each other. XD…). Fuji sat up, when he noticed Eiji and everyone else staring at them, causing Ryoma to sit in his lap, who still held onto his shirt glaring furiously at the door._

_"Umm...We came to wake you for breakfast… but it seems you plan on eating something else…Nya!" Eiji said holding back a laugh that so desperately wished to come out. He was literally shaking from laughter, Oishi having to hold him. He couldn't take it anymore, he burst into laughter followed by a: "So kawaii!!!" Oishi sighed and brought his mate from the doorway, back into the living room, where he proceeded to calm him down. The others just stared before leaving, Yuki closing the door behind them, leaving the two alone until they were ready to come out. Fuji stared at the white door for a moment before looking back at a blushing Ryoma who snapped out back into control. Fuji then cursed under his breath while he got up, after removing Ryoma from his lap. He headed for the bathroom, where he splashed water onto his face. He stared into the mirror, and sighed._

_"Damnit…I shouldn't have let things get that out of control…" He muttered to himself, having almost broken the promise he made to himself. Which was to: not take the boy until after the sexual desire subsided', which was harder than he thought, especially when the boy straddled him again for the second time in less than twelve hours. He dried his face, and walked out of the bathroom, after he showered and dressed headed for the dining room where everyone was at the table eating._

**_End of third flash back. _**

"Well, he did have a lot of people suddenly at the bedroom door, it wasn't like he wasn't going to continue until well... wait a minute! Why are we talking about your attempts at having sex with him! That isn't the problem, we knew **very **well how sexually attracted you two are to each other. We should be talking about why you two haven't realized your love for one another. I swear! If you are so concerned about him loving you, bed him and get it over with. Toy with him afterwords; make him suffer some than be all lovely-dovey! Because this is getting ridiculous, you and Fuji are being idiots. Even Kaidoh would do anything to get Inui to stay with him, and you know he's a big idiot. " Momoshiro rambled on, a little irritated at the behavior at the two, really why couldn't they understand what was going on?

Ryoma was silent for a while, contemplating Momoshiro's idea. It wasn't bad, not to mention it would tie Fuji and him together for life, so they couldn't run away from each other. After a few more minutes of thinking it over, he made his decision. Oh

"Momoshiro, thank you for the idea. " Ryoma said, standing up on the bed, a smirk growing on those full lips, his hands at his hips. Momoshiro blinked and sighed, walking out of the room, not even wanting to know what the boy would do.

"Good luck then..." He sighed waving off as he exited through the door.

Ryoma jumped off the bed and headed toward the bathroom, taking a nice hot shower lasting him thirty minutes. He changed into solid black thin pajama pants, deciding to forget about underwear. He most likely wouldn't need them tonight. A grin plastered on his lips, as he hummed a silly little tune. Ryoma flopped down on the fully made large bed, his hair sopping wet as it clung to his shoulders and neck. He closed his eyes waiting for Fuji to return to his dorm to head to bed. But with what Ryoma had planned, Fuji wasn't going to get much sleep. Even if he had tennis matches around noon.

He glanced at his clock, it was almost four o'clock, yeah Fuji would be getting about three or four hours of sleep at the most. The regulars needed to be at the courts around ten, but the were meeting at 9:30am, for a meeting with Yuriko-sensei. Their official matches weren't until around elven thirty. It's a good thing he was a lycanthrope and didn't need much sleep to recover energy.

* * *

**End of Chapter two**

_Ugh, well this chapters really isn't that long without the stupid flash backs. But they needed to be there so yeah. I don't like them either folks, but it help explains things for others who have bad memory like me. LOL. XD. Anyway, onto chapter three, which is where the 'sexual conduct' is going to continue. LOl. It would have continued here if it hadn't reached 3000+ words. I don't want my chapters really long, than short. M'kay? So just be patient. Besides I'm sure some of you were curious as to what Momoshiro and Ryoma were talking about! Wow, it was sex.... while Yuki and Fuji's conversation was more productive, Momoshiro's and Ryoma's was not really..._

_Vote in my poll please~ it'd be most appricated. I don't mean to be a nag, I get that after my mother. But I really really really want to know what you want me to write first. I don't really care, but I don't want to write something you guys wont read, that just wouldn't be good, and I would've wasted my time._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**-Thrill pair's room, 3:57 am-**

Fuji quietly walked into his dorm room, hoping Ryoma was already asleep. But instead he found Ryoma sitting on the bed, his chest bare, as he wore only thin sleeping pants. His shoulder length hair was wet sticking to his skin, as it dripped water. Water droplets traveled down his chest, which held muscles. Ryoma wasn't a big man; he was slender and tall to a certain extent. He had toned muscles that weren't large and over bearing but just right for his body shape. He was seductive and sexy all over every time Fuji saw him. Ryoma golden eyes flickered up and over to Fuji, they were a bit red around them, showing signs of crying, but they were soon fading. An unrealistic hungry sheen hung in those golden pools looking at him, wanting him.

Ryoma slowly and fluidly moved himself from off the bed and over to Fuji, walking slowly and sensually, glancing coyly up at him. Fuji did not believe what Ryoma was doing. Ryoma was trying to seduce him, and he wasn't just_ trying_ he was succeeding. Fuji could hear his heartbeat racing in excitement and suspicion; he couldn't believe Ryoma would be doing this. Fuji simply would allow his mind to do so; if he did he'd allow hope, and hope more often than not was crushed.

"Syusuke...there you are. You finally came, I knew you would. You aren't going to reject me again are you?" He asked, stopping to where their bodies were only separated by millimeters. A slow smirk forming on those lush plum lips of his. He licked them, and looked up at Fuji, their lips close. Fuji stared at the small actions, fixating his sight on those lips he so desperately wanted to press against his own. Fuji only needed to lean in and he'd be kissing the younger teen.

"Ryoma...what—" Fuji was cut off, as those plum lips leaned into his, his resistance was shot right there. They kissed passionately; Fuji licked Ryoma's bottom lips asking for entrance. He smiled when Ryoma gave it to him, his tongue running around inside the boy's sweet wet cavern. Tasting him fully, and enjoying every second as he hungrily ravaged the poor boy, bruising his lips in the process, eliciting soft moans of pleasure from the smaller boy.

Fuji couldn't stand it, he grab hold of Ryoma and pinned him to the closed door, as he devoured that sweet mouth, only breaking for air. When he did he left damp kisses down his neck, before he suckled at the flesh and bit it, rubbing it between his teeth, eliciting a moan from the boy. Ryoma had his arms pinned above his head by Fuji's hand, while the emerald haired teen's legs wrapped around Fuji's waist, his growing need rubbing into the tensai's stomach.

_'I will make you mine, willingly or not. You will be __**mine**__.'_ Ryoma thought possessively, though it was mostly his instincts acting on his emotions. Not that Fuji seemed to mind much, as he seemed quite into this.

"Mmm... Syusuke, shouldn't we take this to the bed...?" Ryoma asked, moaning afterward as Fuji bit into his neck a bit harder. He held his chin up, giving more access at the wonderful sensation coursing through his hot, aroused body. Ryoma knew very well that Fuji was losing control of his rationality, to the unstated lust and passion he held for the boy, and Ryoma was playing into it. Bending Fuji's will to follow its desire, that was his gift, his and Fuji's gift. Fuji hadn't realized it yet, but Ryoma was influencing everything he did, every thought and desire, as long as there was that tiny piece inside Fuji that wanted Ryoma he could influence it and play upon it. It was a cruel thing, but it was the only thing he could do to get Fuji to realize he was being an idiot and an asshole.

Ryoma blinked, as he gazed into Fuji's eyes as he saw though those crystal blue pools and into Fuji's mind, emotions all laid out before him as he kissed the man that meant the world to him. Passion sparked between the two, as they kissed each other loving but hungrily, wet muscles intertwining within Ryoma's moist cavern, Fuji taking the dominance. Their hot bodies pressed together, clinging. Fuji finally released Ryoma's wrists when the smaller boy struggled, letting them drop. Ryoma's arms quickly wrapped themselves around the brunette's neck, allowing more access into the kiss, which Ryoma leaned fully into. Fuji's hands grasped at Ryoma's ass, supporting the boy's weight before bringing them crashing onto the soft large bed.

**-Later that morning, 8:23 am-**

Later that morning the two slept peacefully, wrapped in each other's warmth as they shared the same dream, which was the memory of the events that hadn't occurred not long ago.

_Their hot sweaty bodies entangled around the other as they gave into the everlasting heat the suffered from during this course of action. Fuji thrust his fingers into the smaller body who cried out. White hot pleasure written all over his body as he withered for the need of more. Faster, harder, more of it, he wanted, no needed it more than he needed anything else before. He wanted Fuji so badly. _

"…_P-please…Syusuke…" Ryoma pleaded as he rode those fingers, but he wanted more. _

"_What love?" Fuji asked knowingly._

"_I want…ngh!" Ryoma was interrupted upon the feeling of those fingers brushing against his sweet spot._

"_What do you want?" Fuji asked with a grin on his lips as he set to work on attacking that sweet neck of Ryoma's. _

"_I want…ahh...you Damnit Syusuke!" Ryoma mewled out at the little nips at his neck, his weak point. Fuji grinned in satisfaction. He removed his fingers from Ryoma's tight passage, taking the bottle of lube, coating himself with the cool substance before positioning himself at Ryoma's entrance. _

_Fuji entered, causing Ryoma claw Fuji's shoulders, arching his back, as he murmured Fuji's name, over and over again. Fuji pounded into Ryoma, causing Ryoma to shout out his name over and over, muttering incoherent things. _

"_Hmm? Do you want me to stop?" Fuji remained still, kissing lightly on Ryoma's neck and collar bone. Ryoma whined as the needed friction ceased, _

"_Ngh…Syusuke… please…move…"Ryoma begged, pushing back with his hips in hopes to cause some sort of friction. That was when Fuji obliged, kissing Ryoma fully on the lips, and he pounded into that sweet ass of Ryoma's. _

Ryoma slowly woke, quietly, blinking his golden eyes a bit, as he stared at the ceiling. He was held in warmth all around him, like a blanket that held security. Ryoma looked over to see the sleeping face of the beautiful tensai that haunted his dreams and plagued his heart. He blinked for a second as his foggy mind cleared up as he remembered what he had did previously that morning with Fuji his beloved.

He blushed profusely, eyes widening. He didn't...oh god, he did. He relaxed a tiny bit when remembering Fuji hadn't resisted him or said no.

Quickly getting up off the bed, thought quietly as not to wake the sleeping brunette he took a shower and dressed, leaving for Japan. He had to get away and think, he wasn't entirely sure if he had just done the right thing. Though he regretted none of it.

It would be hours before Fuji woke, quarter till nine, he was late for the match. Shocking blue eyes widened as he jumped up and got ready, his mind racing with thoughts as he ran down the foriegn streets of America. He couldn't quite remember what happened hours before with Ryoma, but he soon would remember when one of the regulars asked what had happened that night.

Apparently one of them had woken to loud screaming from down the halls, little did he know that it was Ryoma, well he did after a very seductive detailed image popped into his mind of last nights event. He went so red he matched Eiji's hair. Everyone smirked knowingly as if they knew all along what had happened.

The matches went on long, no one seemed to question Ryoma's absence, since for one he wasn't playing in these matches and two, because of what he and Fuji had done. Though the second reason was wrong, Ryoma in fact was fine if not sore a bit, but he was already on his flight to Japan.

No one but Coach Yuriko knew that he was returning to japan. That woman was someone who seemed to be tied into everything, always pulling strings, Ryoma knew she was the reason so many Lycanthropes were getting together. Yuriko-sensei was a woman who's gift was to bring two lovers together, whether they knew it or not. She was once mated with a Lycanthrope who died suddenly.

In any case we aren't talking about her, we are talking about the situation at hand. With how things are currently happening, Ryoma and Fuji mated but at the moment wont admit to each other to forget what has been said and move on with their lives. Within Ryoma back home in Japan, and Fuji in America for tennis matches, they are separated. Ryoma holding a deep love for Fuji, but his stubbornness wont let him forget the lie and give into that which is Fuji. Fuji is trapped with the oath he made to Tezuka, which now doesn't need to be fulfilled, but can't go to Ryoma because of it. Fuji is a selfish creature and he isn't sure if he should give into his love for Ryoma.

Everyone was confused at what was happening, Ryoma and Fuji were a mated pair. They weren't supposed to be _avoiding _each other, that just wasn't supposed to happen. All they could do was watch and see how this ended. They hoped the ending would be a good one, or at least the right one, because this was ridiculous. Everyone knew the love between the two was true.

**End of Chapter Three.**

_Okay that wasn't as long as i had planned, but i forgot my original idea on how to write it out so yeah. But i have this new brilliant idea on how i want to finish it! which is good! so yeah i know i took forever to post this, i'm sorry._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

It was weeks after what had happened that fateful night he could still remember to this day, and for the life of Ryoma is was hard to keep to his plan. Probably wondering what plan he was currently undertaking. Oh course it was none other than his plan to torture the sadist mate of his: Fuji Syusuke. Who at the moment still couldn't just give into Ryoma, and forget his oath to Tezuka.

Fuji and Ryoma were avoiding each other the entire day as well as during Tennis practice. Everyone was at a loss as to what to do. They couldn't help either for fear of siding with one side of the mated pair. Only their bodies were connected, and not their hearts. The bond between them fragile, and barely holding them together as it was.

It was only one afternoon after tennis practice when Eiji mentions something that interests everybody.

Eiji pouted and clung to Oishi's arm. "Nya~! Why can't Fuji just think with his heart and not his head! Nya!" Eiji cried out in frustration, watching O'chibi and Fujiko hurting each other like this. It was killing Eiji on the inside. He wanted them to be both happy.

"Eiji…" Oishi sighed as comforted his mate. Inui looking at his note book as the regulars stood in silence as they couldn't think of much to help the two.

"…I think I have an Idea." Inui said after a few moments then added. "…on getting the two back together."

"Nya! Realy? What is it?" Eiji asked perking up upon hearing that. It was like music to his ears. He wanted Fujiko and O'chibi to happy like he was with Oishi.

"Well…I think Tezuka was onto something when he challenged Fuji. I don't think it was because he wanted Echizen…No He already had Kevin. If my data is correct then I assume Tezuka did that challenged to get Fuji serious, and for him to do something good for himself…but." Inui paused then looked to Yuki who knew Fuji the best.

Sighing Yuki answered the unspoken question. "He'll protect anyone he cherishes but he tortures himself in the process, which is why he is denying himself Ryoma. He feels he isn't worthy thus protecting Ryoma from himself and not relenting. He lies to Ryoma and himself hoping it's true because he doesn't want to face the fact he does want Ryoma, and he does love him." He sighed finishing.

"Ah, thank you Yuki-buchou." Inui said then continued. "What I am trying to say is that we have to get Fuji jealous …" he trailed off.

"Nya! Are you asking for a death wish! Fujiko is scary…when jealous…" Eiji cried out, and everyone agreed almost instantly. Fuji was not to be trifled with especially when he was jealous.

"Yes I'm aware of that… however if Fuji is jealous it will make him want to protect Echizen and make Echizen his. Possibly even getting them to clear up this misunderstanding, if it is that... Echizen might already know Fuji's personality better than we think and is just being stubborn about forgiving him."

"…knowing Echizen it's that he is stubborn." Momoshiro said with a shake of his head with Yuki beside him chuckling. Eiji sighed and looked like there was no hope at all. Oishi just looked overly worried about everything, and acting very motherly like.

"Nya! They are both stubborn Idiots! Nya!" Eiji ranted throwing his hands in the air.

_-Meanwhile-_

Ryoma hoisted his tennis bag onto his shoulder farther as he walked home from school. All the while sipping at a ponta he had saved from lunch. He was at the moment trying not to listen to his thoughts as they were still connected to Fuji's. Ryoma was supposed to be avoiding him and torturing the older boy by not thinking about him. It was working so far since he has how out of place Fuji looked from everyone else. Fuji couldn't concentrate during a match as his thoughts were too preoccupied with why Ryoma was ignoring him.

Stopping suddenly he heard a faint voice from the depths of his mind. It was Fuji trying to reconnect, trying hard to speak to him. Ryoma didn't answer right away as he looked down. He loved Fuji, but Fuji was a idiot who honestly couldn't say what he truly wanted at times.

'_Ryoma…please talk to me. Don't ignore me like this." _Fuji pleaded; it was true Fuji had tried to get the boy to talk to him for the past several days but Ryoma being a stubborn fool didn't give in.

Ryoma frowned then continued to walk blocking Fuji from his mind with a forceful push.

Fuji at the time was already home and in his room, sitting in the chair by the window. The window sill filled with Cacti. Fuji's eyes opened in shock as he felt himself pushed from Ryoma's mind, rejected once again. Fuji's eyes portrayed confusion, sadness, hurt, and love. He loved Ryoma, he knew he did, but he just couldn't bring himself to openly love like the others. His mind was sick and twisted, and he couldn't figure out what exactly had Ryoma acting this way.

Was it because he lied trying to protect him? Was it because he accepted Tezuka's challenge and planned to go through with it? Well, he wasn't anymore, as he pleaded to Ryoma to talk to him, it was one night he confessed that little tidbit to Ryoma. Ryoma seemed less angry but still wouldn't talk to Fuji like he used to.

This rejection was tearing Fuji up. Frowning he sighed before he set about the rest of the day.

_-Inui's home-_

Inui stood in the kitchen his hand on the blender as he started it up, the unknown liquid looked absolutely sickening. "…with this I can get them back together…" He said with a chuckle, Kaidoh who was at the dining room table looked absolutely sorry for Fuji and Echizen. He wasn't able to stop Inui from going through with his plan.

"Sempai….fhsuuuu…" He sighed shaking his head, he was half glad he didn't have to drink it.

_**

* * *

End of Chapter Four…**_

_So this was supposed to be out…oh back in November, but then my computer went and got a virus and I lost EVERYTHING…. –crys- so I had to rewrite this entire chapter even if it is short, but I hadn't gotten around to it until now….-date is Jan. 1, 2011- _

_Course, I have no idea what else I lost either, and the only reason I suddenly got into the mood of writing this was because I read all the reviews (They made me feel better about my stories cause I personally think I've been sucking at writing them lately….) on the story, and I felt bad for not updating since oh…a year ago. _

_So please forgive me! I'll get back to writing this as soon as my computer is fixed! (At grandparents using their computer) . . . I am supper tired right now and I have to get up in a few hours to go to my grandparents. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'll fix them later._

_Looks at the chapter, I kinda feel bad for Fuji right now… ^_^'' oops?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**_

* * *

-Next afternoon…Tennis practice-_**

Inui grinned, his glasses shining as he thought about what would happen during practice today. He had brought his special Inui juice made just for Fuji Syusuke and Echizen Ryoma. He had thought up a devious plan to get the two in the same room as well as talking to each other. Luckily the plan would work well since Yuriko-sensei planned a training camp week.

"Sempai….fshuuu, you are grinning again like an evil scientist…."Kaidoh mumbled which caused Inui to look over at him, and frown.

"Am I?"

"Fshuuu…" Kaidoh responded before heading out to do morning stretches and the laps that were assigned. Regulars were assigned to warm up, and do laps before practice matches in courts A and B. Echizen was currently stretching with Momo, Yuki and Oishi, for Eiji and Fuji were doing their laps.

Eiji looked worriedly over to Fuji who didn't look so good. Frowning, "Fujiko, neh are you all right? You look pale…" He said as he jogged alongside Fuji. Fuji looked over to him and smiled, though it was clearly faked, even Eiji could tell that much.

"Saa….Course I am Eiji."

"Mou… are you sure? It isn't 'cause of O'chibi is it?" He asked causing Fuji to stare at him wide eyed, Eiji was surprised to say in the least as well. Fuji was never one to be rattled or to let someone know when they hit the nail on the head so to speak. Fuji closed his eyes and looked forward and continued to run.

"No it isn't Eiji." Fuji said with a tone that said drop the subject. Eiji sighed and continued to run his laps.

Meanwhile Yuki frowned before looking to Momo who just shook his head. Yuki was beyond irritated at the couple who was still causing discord among his tennis players.

"If they don't settle this soon, I'm ordering them to make up." Yuki threatened and since he had become alpha he literally could order them to do just that, but Takeshi had asked him not to unless it was as a last resort. Folding his arms, Yuki called out for all the regulars to gather around. Once said regulars did so he began informing them of what would be happening.

"We will be having doubles practice, where you are separated from your normal doubles partner. Inui and Momoshiro; Fuji and Echizen, you two better behave will be playing against each other as the only singles match; Eiji and myself, leaving Oishi with Kaidoh. Inui-Momoshiro will play against Eiji-Yuki. The matches will end as ties if both teams win 6 games. Also practice will be ending early. You all need to pack; we will be leaving early tomorrow morning to train at an old cottage. That's all." He said finishing what he had to say, the respected new partners headed out to the courts.

"Nya! I get to play Oishi, let's beat them Yuki-buchou!" Eiji called out excitedly, he loved playing a tennis match against Oishi the best.

"Ah!" Yuki called back smiling as they got into positions. Oishi to serve, Yuki stood at the baseline while Eiji was up at the net and so the match went on. Each team not giving the other a lead, it ended as 6 games all tie.

"Mou~ now I won't know who would have won, me or Oishi! Nya~" Eiji called out smiling as he breathed hard. Yuki nodded and laughed, the four of them went to see how Echizen's and Fuji's match went. Both seemed out of it today, both bothered by something. Yuki only could hope this match would help solve some of the problems.

Both of them were playing like they were fighting each other, neither was letting the other win. The score was 5 games all. Yuki frowned, the tense air around them it wasn't at all sportsmen ship, and it was personal issues. Sighing he ended the game, the two of them were not at all happy about that in fact Fuji himself said he wanted to finish this game no matter what. He wanted to get something across to Echizen.

"No, this match will end. Go and cool your selves off. Practice is over, clean up!" Yuki called out, and headed out to help everyone clean up.

"Che…" Echizen frowned and gripped his racquet before heading into the clubhouse to change out of his uniform before the others got there. Just as everyone else was heading inside he was zipping his bag up and heading out. Fuji frowned and went to his locket placing his hand on it as he thought for a minute. He needed to talk to Echizen quickly before things got out of control. Without a second thought he ran out the Club house he went to catch up with Echizen only Echizen was already off the campus. Sighing he went back into the club house to strip out of his tennis outfit and into his school Uniform.

"Ja! Mina!" He called out with his usual smile and left heading home where he intended to pack his necessities for the next week.

Still at the Clubhouse, Inui filled everyone in on his plan that would take place during the training camp week. Yuki grudgingly agreed only because there was a chance it might work, but he was against it for the fact it involved Inui juice.

**-Echizen's house, later that night-**

"Karupin…what do I do? I don't want to stay mad at him…But I don't want to let him win either… I love him, but he won't admit that he loves me…What do you think?" He confided to his cat, Karupin who stared at him as she sat in his lap atop his bed. He was dressed in short and a large t-shirt that had been one of Fuji's he'd taken it the night of his birthday months ago and never given it back. Fuji's scent was no longer lingering which saddened him but it still felt like he was there with him.

"Meow." Karupin meowed tilting her head before licking her paw. Ryoma stared at her and sighed shaking his head.

"Thanks for the help…" Ryoma sighed and flopped down onto his bed, his ears and tail appearing as he thought of what Fuji might be doing. He felt guilty for letting Fuji think he was still mad at him, and don't get him wrong he was but not for the same reason. He just wanted Fuji to admit he loved him, and the older teen just wouldn't do it. At least not to him, Fuji had already told Eiji when he had been in the infirmary when this had all started that he loved Echizen.

"Syusuke…" He mumbled and fell into a deep sleep. The only thing that would wake him now would be his alarm that was set for him to awake early the next morning.

* * *

-**_End of Chapter Five-_**

_-Supper excited- Wow! I finished chapter five! :D So proud of myself, not onto chapter six! Yay! Maybe this year will be a good year neh? Anyway, I can't wait for the next few chapters, for they will be very interesting!_**_  
_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

* * *

_Author's note: Before I get this baby started... I am so sorry for the long delay! Truthfully, I forgot all about this chapter, and I had written some it out, now I can't find it... So I'm starting all over. It wont be too long of a chapter, just a quick on to get myself back into the groove and remember what I had for the plot line. Also thank you for everyone who has been waiting patiently for the update, and for all new readers as well. I've never truly thank you guys before. So THANK YOU! Oh and yes, I did change my Pen name, it was Envy is Broken, but I didn't like that one anymore. I'll stick with this new one for a good while.  
_

_Oh and hehehe, I made a relationship banner cause I kept forgetting who was with who... ^.^'' _

http:/ countdlikessweets .deviantart .com/#/d4hmyw3

_there's the link ( just remove the spaces). I think I got it right, I tend to get confused tracking down all the relationships. _

_Okay onto the story!_

* * *

**-May 10th, Tennis Camp Cabin, late at night-**

Fuji sat within the confines of his shared room alone, deep in thought. The club had arrived at the camp site just this afternoon, split off into room assigned to them by Yuki. Everyone was split up from their mates, as a way to make sure everyone could walk in the morning. He was currently sharing a room with Eiji, though he was off taking a shower at the moment.

His heart was aching, he knew he was being stubborn, and possibly foolish, but what could he possibly do to fix this. He had made an Oath, being away from Ryoma was eating away at him from the inside out. He already looked sickly. Eiji was frequently spouting his worries over the brunette when they were around each other.

He sighed thinking back on that fateful night he and Ryoma had mated. He couldn't quite understand what overcame him, it was if Ryoma brought his desire and love to the surface and amplified it. He couldn't understand it, he'd locked those down so he wouldn't attack the boy until they were ready. He thought for a moment, and shook his head. Ryoma couldn't influence emotions could he? That wasn't their gift was it? His eyes widened in realization. It couldn't be... could it?

It was hard to believe, but he tried to accept that little realization. He'd been locking down all his emotions, blocking and telling himself they were nothing but a fleeting thought or pass of time. His breath sucked in when suddenly a heart wrenching feeling overwhelmed him:

He wanted Ryoma.

He loved Ryoma. He'd admitted it before, always knew, but couldn't find himself to feel and believe it.

Ryoma was his Mate, and he was Ryoma's.

He missed Ryoma.

Missed his everything.

His his fiery stubborn eyes

His soft hair.

His little sarcastic/dry remarks to everything.

His passion.

His warmth.

He missed that little smile he'd wear only in front of him.

Without even realizing it, tears flowed down those cerulean eyes. He'd been hiding behind an oath no longer valid, because he was afraid. Afraid of loving someone. Afraid of Losing his mate again. He has been cruel to Ryoma. Too Cruel.

He looked out the window, tears streaming down his face just when Eiji bounced in, grinning ear to ear after a nice warm shower.

"Fuji-!" He started saying, however stopped mid sentence when he saw Fuji crying by the window. He hurried over to his best friend asking what was wrong while giving a comforting hug. He pulled back when Fuji began to talk after long moments. Fuji's tears temporarily ceasing.

"I'm such a fool, Eiji... I must have hurt him so bad..." he sobbed, it was so unlike him to break down like this, that Eiji didn't know what to do. Eiji continued to hug him. "I don't know what to do anymore..." He mumbled, but Eiji heard him loud and clear. He felt for his friend, and comforted him till he fell asleep. He helped him into bed.

Eiji only briefly pondered whether to tell the others that Fuji realizes how foolish he's been, but decided against it. Everything would work out in the end.

**-May 10th, Echizen and Momoshiro room Tennis Camp-**

Ryoma sat on his bed, he missed Karupin, she'd often cuddle with him at night when he felt lonely, like he did now. He didn't know why but he'd been overcome with such strong emotions that weren't his. He could trace loneliness, pain, and love? They weren't his though, he could only link them back to Fuji. Fuji was the only one he'd connected to with emotions. Is this what Fuji was feeling away from him?

He frowned and shook his head, he couldn't let them overwhelm him.

He looked up at the sound of the door opening to see Momoshiro entering. A towel around his neck he looked tired from the day's traveling by bus, running up the mountain to get to the camp site. He flopped down on his bed. Ryoma pursed his lips together.

"Momo-chan?"

"Neh, Echizen?" Momoshiro glanced over to the boy wondering what was up. Echizen hadn't used that nickname in a long time.

"...I'm being stubborn aren't I?" he hesitantly asked. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to confirm it.

"About the Fuji matter?" Momoshiro asked, Echizen gave a nod. "Then yeah, you've both been stubborn." He answered honestly, the two of them have been stubborn and foolish about this whole matter. They both had different reasons though.

"I should talk with him shouldn't I?" Echizen asked, and Momoshiro nodded. "Thought so." He didn't ask anything further, and went to lay down,laying beneath the covers he felt cold somehow. Closing his eyes he drifted to sleep, leaving Momoshiro to stare at him.

Momoshiro looked at the younger boy and smiled briefly, maybe time was all the two needed to come to their senses. Hopefully by the end of this training camp week Echizen and Fuji would finally be happy, as Mates should be. His thoughts soon brought him to his own mate, Yuki. A smile graced the power player's lips as he drifted to dreamland with happy thoughts.

**-May 11th, Early Morning, camp courts-**

Everyone seemed to be in attendance, though Echizen clearly looked half asleep. Kaidoh and Inui looked relatively normal, he was accustomed to waking early. Fuji was silent and slightly withdrawn, his puffy red eyes told more tales than his lips did. Eiji looked a bit irritated at being woken so early, making Oishi apologetic for having to go and wake him up. Momoshiro and Yuki were also in good condition, it seemed they both slept soundly.

Yuriko-san, was off getting supplies for meals, she'd brought three freshman tennis player's with her to help cook, leaving Yuki and Oishi in charge temporarily. Yuki glanced over to Inui and gave a nod, his plan would be effective as of now. Inui had this creepy grin on his face when he pulled out a pitcher of glowing green liquid. Everyone flinched at the sight of "Inui Juice", eyes wide.

"Alright, Mina, everyone putt all your tennis rackets in the box." Oishi said, though he was greeted with complaints, Yuki then gave a look that said don't start. Everyone grudgingly parted with their rackets.

"Onward today's plan. Everyone see that mountain?" Everyone nodded, getting a gloomy look at the view of the mountain was at least 5 miles away up and down hill. "Well, at the base of the mountain in a hot spring. You are to run in pairs, by the means of this rope?" He stretches rope out in front of them with a smile. Four long strips of rope were then passed out to Eiji, Fuji, Momoshiro and Inui. The rope was long enough to wrap around their waists and leave about 4 four feet of rope between each pair.

"Eiji you're with Oishi, Fuji, you're with Echizen. Momoshiro, with me, and Inui with Kaidoh. This is team building exercise, I hope to see everyone at the hot spring in one piece, also the last pair to reach gets to drink Inui's special hot spring drink. Which he says is good for stamina and increasing libido!" Yuki gave a cheery smile.

Ryoma paled, as did everyone, with the exception of Fuji who wasn't affected by Inui's juice. Ryoma really did not want to come in last, but knowing Fuji's sadistic side and his apparent eagerness to try the drink. Plus all his past times when he failed on purpose just to try the drink, made Ryoma feel a little panicked on the inside. Fuji was just giving his famous eye smile while he wrapped the rope around Ryoma's waist as well as his.

Deciding to give up being stubborn and talk to Fuji just for today, he thought. Well maybe not just for today, but it was a start. "We are not losing..." He mumbled pulling his cap lower down, Fuji stared at him and gave a chuckle. But on the inside he was soaring with happiness that Ryoma was talking to him.

"Saa... but it looks so tasty." He teased the younger boy who flinched and made a gagging sound at the thought of it being tasty.

Momoshiro and Eiji glanced at each other upon seeing the two fighting mates interact like normal. They gave each other thumbs up in encouragement. Once everyone was ready and safely secured to their partner the race began.

Eiji-Oishi pair leading, with Inui-Kaidoh and Momoshiro-Yuki following close behind. Momoshiro wasn't about to let Kaidoh out beat him. Inui and Yuki were just suffering from the two's rivalry. Unfortunately for the thrill pair, they were falling behind. The height difference was taking a bit of a toll, as well as the recent fighting. They weren't in sync anymore. Their mixed feelings getting in the way of their teamwork.

Fuji and Ryoma looked at each other, they both knew their chemistry was out of whack. The gazed into each others eyes and saw the same understanding. They would put away their differences, their disagreements and win this race. Well at least not lose the race.

* * *

_**-End of Chapter six-**_

_Sooo, a bit longer than I wanted. Don't worry, that isn't the entire plan, if it was it'd be boring, neh? Just the first wasn't too long of an update, but I'm just so glad I got it out! I wrote this all up last night and this morning, thinking of you guys after I saw I hadn't update in a couple of months. Terribly sorry! Guess what though? I'm out of school, jobless and wont start school till Summer 2012, so I have tons of free time to write! _

_ I'll start working on chapter seven now. Hahaha, actually I have little post-it notes all over my monitor to remind me, along with what each chapter will be. Okay, dang, I'm rambling again. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!  
_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**-Mountain Camp, hot Springs-**

The eight members leaned up against the wooden walls, or lay upon the cool wooden floor as they caught their breath. Fuji and Ryoma were back to back on the floor leaning against each other for support. Ryoma looked up, a smile on his face, and lifted his fist back towards Fuji, who bumped it, congratulating each other for not coming in last.

Eiji was in the corner excited, hugging Oishi, despite their stamina issue back in Middle school, they were doing better than ever. They were still the golden pair, completely in sync. Kaidoh and Inui were simply resting, Kaidoh leaning slightly unnoticed on Inui, while Inui was taking data in his notebook. He was not expecting Momoshiro and Yuki to come last. In the last stretch it seemed Momoshiro got hotheaded and sped up too fast for Yuki, who might have incredible stamina, endurance and technique when it comes to Tennis he was not the fastest long sprinter type of guy.

He was currently laying on the floor catching his breath, while glaring up at Momoshiro. He probably wouldn't stay mad for long, but he was irritated cause they came in last and would have to suffer from the Inui juice... which was originally meant for Fuji and Echizen.

"ah.. Gomen Yuki-hime." Momo apologized with a puppy look, using Yuki's favorite nickname in hopes he'd be forgiven.

"che.. don't think calling me princess will get you off the hook, mister!" Yuki said giving a little pout, he was not looking forward to the special Inui drink. He gave a shudder thinking about it.

Speak of the devil, Inui popped up with an evil glint.

"To the loser of the race... Yuki-bouchou, and Momoshiro" He said holding out two large glasses, almost pitcher sized of a foul smelling orange liquid. It gave off little stink rays. Yuki's eyes widen, and he gulped, shakily taking the glass, Momoshiro doing the same.

"If this kills me... I'm going to come back and haunt you Takeshi..."He said giving face, and slowly drank the contents. The others looked on wide-eyed, both with fright and anticipation of what will happen and relief they are not the ones drinking it. With the last sip, Yuki covered his mouth, he looked ready to puke which he did, in the nearest flower pot.

"Ii data... maybe I should add cinnamon next time?" Inui wrote down in his little notebook, gesturing Momoshiro to drink his. Momoshiro gulped and failed at putting on a brave face. Slowly he began drinking the juice, grimacing as he did so. He then joined Yuki at the flower pot to puke his guts out. That flower pot will be well fertilized when they are done.

"_Fsuuuuu_" Kaidoh was so thankful his mate had not asked him to test this drink out.

Fuji and Ryoma sighed in relief, if they hadn't teamed up halfway through it would have been then throwing up... well for sure Ryoma, with Fuji who actually liked the drinks you could never tell.

"Saaa... I wonder what-!" Fuji started, and Inui looked over with an interested gaze, Ryoma quickly shut Fuji up with a hand over his mouth.

"Don't even start it Fuji!" Ryoma hissed into Fuji's ear. Fuji's eyes opened to the feel of Ryoma's hot breath on his ear, he hadn't even properly heard what Ryoma was saying.

"Saa...if you say so Ryo-chan~" He teased, untying their rope. Inui went onto explaining, that they'd reserved a night here, and would be able to use the hot springs and bathrooms to freshen up. Everyone with the exception of Yuki and Momo cheered. They were currently on their way back to their room to well, doing some late night exercises. Which happened to be a side affect of the drink.

They were all headed to the bath-house when they spotted a tall girl, with a bikini top and a towel wrapped around her hips. She had long white hair spotted black, her back facing them as she talked to some other girls, who looked just as foreign,

"Ehh?" Eiji exclaimed shocked to see the runner up at Echizen's last competition. The girl heard this and turned around giving a wide toothy smile, and came running directly at Echizen.

"Ryoma!" She said in perfect English, hugging the poor guy to death. No one knew what was going on. "Where have you been Chibi! You suddenly left America!" She rambled on, giving a grin as she did.

Inui stared writing down in his note book. Fuji seemed pissed, eyes mouth was pressed in a tight frown and his eyes closed. Eiji was a bit panicky, wondering what he should do, calm down Fuji or try and get Echizen away from the woman's death grip? He glanced and Oishi who seemed just as lost.

"Saa... I'll be in the bath house." He said very curtly, he did not like seeing another all over his mate. Akira gave a smirk at this though it was quickly hidden.

Inui followed, as did Kaidoh and The golden pair. Echizen was left to fend for himself with the woman who dragged him off to meet her friends.

**-Bath-house, Inui and the rest (No Fuji)-**

"Nya~ what's going on? Since when was she here?" Eiji said while changing his shirt. He was being moderately quiet, the rest here at close by lockers. Fuji was already in the bath, and couldn't hear their discussion.

Inui glanced up, and gave a knowing smirk, and gave a retelling of what occurred days prior. Kaidoh didn't look very interested.

**-Flashback-**

_Inui sat on his bed, he'd been thinking of ways he could get Fuji to be jealous. No one near by would be willing, they were either straight, or had mates. It couldn't be human either. At a stand still he glanced to Kaidoh who was pumping some iron._

_Kaidoh glanced, "Fsuuu...why not call Tezuka?" He mumbled and resumed his activity. Inui nodded, that could prove fruitful, he might know someone. Pulling his phone out he dialed Tezuka, who was still in the States, but it would be day most likely. It rang for several moments before a baritone voice answered._

_"Hello?"_

_"Ah, Tezuka, it's Inui." Inui said, only receiving a short "ah." as a reply. He explained what was going on, making Tezuka sigh on the other line. _

_"Here... call Akira. She owes me a favor." He said, listing off a phone number. _

_"Ah, thank you Tezuka. Good evening."_

_"ah." Tezuka then hung up, leaving Inui to stare at the number written in his data book. He started punching the digits in and let it ring._

_"Hello? Akira speaking."_

_"Ah, Akira? This is Inui-"_

_"From Seigaku? Hey! Long time no see! Why the phone call?" She cut him off with an overly cherry voice, it seemed she was in a good mood. Inui didn't know, but it was like a 180 from the last time they'd met._

_"You see, Fuji and Ryoma are fighting-" He was once again cut off._

_"And you want me to fix it how?"_

_"Well, apparently you owe Tezuka-"_

_"A favor right" She cut him off, "and he gave you my number so I could use my favor to him to help you guys?"_

_"Yes, we were wondering if you could-"_

_"Make Fuji jealous of me, so He could confess his love to Ryoma in a fit of jealously and make everything alright?" It sounded like she was grinning, Inui didn't know but he was gaining valuable data from this phone call._

_"Yes, exactly. Can you fly in within the next few days? We'll be at a mountain hot spring camp site for training." For once he wasn't cut, he mentally thanked whoever was looking out for him._

_"Yeah sure, See ya in a few days then! Bye!" She hung up rather abruptly without letting him say thanks or goodbye. He stared at his phone._

_"Akira... that woman is a handful." He said writing down all the data.  
_

_"Fsuuu.. why are you calling women this late at night Sadaharu?" Kaidoh hissed into Inui's ear. He'd snuck up behind him, hugging his tight from behind, his chin resting on the taller man's shoulder._

**-End of flashback-**

"NYA! Seriously?" Eiji exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard_. _If Fuji ever found out this was a plan, they'd all be dead. Oishi just shook his head, he'd explain to Momoshiro and Yuki later when they were feeling better.

"Alright, come on lets finish this discussion later. We'll have to inform Momoshiro and Yuki-bouchou." Oishi said, and then all four went into the bathhouse, the noise of the running water loud. Even Fuji wouldn't be able to hear over all the noise in the room. They went down to business and started washing up. Ryoma was the last to join after finally freeing himself of the woman's clutches.

He was soaking in the water when he thought back to was Akira had said. _"Remember, don't tell anyone you know! Very important! Okay? I'm only here to help you and Fuji fix your problems. So don't be thinking I like you like that okay? I'm very content with my mate, who at the moment is ticked off at me for doing this..." She said, faking a pout. _Echizen laughed at the memory, it was rather funny how the group were trying to fix his and Fuji's problem, when it could only be solved by the two involved. Though he did think this would be interesting to watch... He paused, and shook his head, no he surely wasn't becoming more like Fuji. Nahh. He smiled and dipped down into the water submerging his whole body for a few moments.

* * *

**End of Chapter seven.**

_:D I finished the chapter! yay! All thanks to the cookies I baked. hehehe._

_I brought back Akira, cause I couldn't remember who I originally wanted to use to make Fuji jealous. hehehehe, I'm kinda sad though, there is only gonna be like 3 more chapters. I have to planned for 10 chapters plus prologue and epilogue. So sad! Anyway, I hope you like, seems like Fuji's the only one unaware of the whole situation. _

_I should be updating again sometime middle or end of next week. _


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**-Mountain hot springs-**

Ryoma looked both ways down the hall before creeping out of his room. He was dressed in a loose black Yukata secured only by it's wrap. He walked silently down the wooden floors of the halls. It was currently nighttime, he'd finally escaped Akira's presence. While her acting was a nuisance and the fact that her very presence always drove Fuji away, the rest of the time was alright, only he was missing his mate. Fuji Syusuke so much more. Everyone was a constant reminder that he and his mate were not on good terms. It was not intentional, that he knew for sure, but it didn't help the matter.

He found himself stopping in front of a wooden railing, which gave view to a glistening pond, blossom petals decorated it's surface as the mouth between the rocks gave away to filling it with the precious liquid.

Ryoma leaned against the railing and sighed, memories flooding his mind. He had been so desperate. He didn't know what to do anymore, he knew though. He knew so much about what was going on and he couldn't say. He couldn't, however live with himself if he and Syusuke continued to fight. They needed to clear the air.

He looked down at his open palm, giving a weary sigh, resting his head on his arms as he stretched his legs back. Looking up, his eyes gave away to the determination he had. He would defiantly talk to Syusuke tomorrow. With that final thought he turned around and headed back to bed.

**-The next morning, back at the training camp-**

Currently everyone was training, everyone fired up more than usual. Especially the tensai, Fuji, he seemed extra fired up. They were currently having practice matches using only their hands. He'd been in a foul mood since yesterday afternoon when Akira arrived. Even more so when Akira and a few of her tennis members came by to help with training the regulars.

He sighed, and dunked his head under the running water in hopes of cooling his emotions down. It did next to nothing. He dried his face off with a towel only to spot Akira hugging _His _Ryo-chan. A frown on his lips and his eyes narrowed. He couldn't quite seem to take it anymore. He walked over, the air around him not friendly. The others noticed as well, they stopped what they were doing to watch what was happening.

Fuji stood in front of the two, his cerulean eyes open and staring right at Akira. Ryoma's eyes widened slightly at seeing Fuji suddenly before them. Was the plan actually gonna work? Or had Fuji already seen through it. Akira stared at Fuji giving a smirk as she tightened her hold on Ryoma.

Fuji leaned close, "Would you kindly let my mate go." He stated very clearly and politely, he was not the type to rough up a women. Akira gave a little smirk.

"And if I say no?" She dared to ask, but suddenly she wished she hadn't. She was suddenly flung from the two, Fuji holding Ryoma close to his side. His eyes piercing, as if he didn't care that he'd just thrown aside a snow leopard Lycanthrope.

"Echizen Ryoma is my mate, go back to your own." He said, and her eyes grew wide. How did he know?

"How do you know whether I have a mate or not?" She asked harshly. He tilted his head and smiled looking in the direction of a thin female with short golden brown hair who looked pissed as all get out. Akira followed his gaze and gulped when she saw her mate glaring at her from afar.

"...oh." She shook her head, "Fine! I'll leave!" She bit back a few curse words, and hurried over to her mate in hopes of getting her to calm her down and possibly forgive Akira.

Ryoma watched as she left, then hesitantly looked up at Fuji who looked back down at him.

"We need to talk." Was all Fuji said before he started dragging Ryoma away from the tennis courts of the tennis camp.

**-Camp Tennis Courts-**

"Nya~ I didn't know Fujiko could be so aggressive!" Eiji exclaimed in surprise, and a cheeky grin worked it's way up his lips when he saw the two leave. "I think our plan worked." He said slyly leaning in on Oishi.

"Get away from me Akira!" The thin female said, her voice harsh, she was more of a devil that Akira was. Akira followed after her pleadingly, saying she was just doing a favor and it didn't mean anything. "Please! Mou, Kana! Please come back You know I only love you!" She was saying leaving the regulars there.

"Ii data..." Inui mumbled scribbling down some more notes on Akira and Kana. Kaidoh looked at Inui and only gave a shake of his head, _'Fsuuu'_ing as he did.

"I just hope they are finally talking this all out. It's getting tiresome. I was on the brink of locking them in a closet together 'till the sorted it all out." Yuki said, Momoshiro looked at his mate and laughed.

**-Where Ryoma and Syusuke are at-**

Fuji and Ryoma arrived in a little camp site, not too far away from their training grounds. It was a simple fire pit, with wooden logs to sit on. Fuji motioned for Ryoma to take a seat, and Fuji followed. They sat in silence for a while, neither knew what to say, or in the very least how to start. So many thoughts ran through their minds, but couldn't bring themselves to begin.

Fuji leaned on his fist deep in thought before finally sitting up and saying something. Ryoma had the same thoughts.

"Ryoma." "Fuji." They both looked at each other, giving surprisingly warm smiles along with a laugh. That had seemed to speak more words than they could even imagine.

"I'm truly sorry for what I've done... I suppose I should tell you why?" Fuji started, with Ryoma's nod as a request to continue, Fuji told him what had happened so many years before. Before he'd met Tezuka, before he'd met Ryoma. Everything about his past, was suddenly revealed. His relationship with Kioshi, what had happened to his first mate, his past relationship with Tezuka, and the first time he'd met the boy back in middle school, and the reason for Fuji's refusal of accepting Ryoma.

Ryoma watched Fuji, everything was now in the open, everything he'd ever wanted to know about what happened with Fuji. Fuji had opened his heart to him.

"Fuji..." Ryoma trailed off, his hand resting on Fuji's cheek. Fuji smiled his hand enclosing around Ryoma's and gave a little rub as if to show how truly sorry he was.

"Ryoma, I've never not loved you. I do love you." Fuji said his eyes opened, soft and warm, they held love there. Ryoma gasped, he'd been wanting to hear those words, see the love behind those eyes. He'd heard them only once, however they were not told directly to him. He gave a smile.

"I know." He said, causing Fuji to looked at him confused. "You said you loved me back in the infirmary when I was asleep. " Fuji's eyes widened.

"You were awake?" He asked, and Ryoma nodded.

"Yeah, I had just woken up when you and Eiji came by. I didn't know what was going on so I pretended to be asleep." Ryoma explained then continued. "You know... Tezuka was only challenging you to see if you were serious with me. He never meant it." He said hesiantly, Tezuka had asked if he wouldn't tell.

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked confused, when did Ryoma hear this?

"Back in the tournament in America, Tezuka had come up to me and told me everything."

_**-Flash back-**_

_"Echizen." Came th__e the baritone voice of his ex lover, Echizen looked up to see Tezuka. They were currently at the stadium, his match was coming up. Echizen noticed Tezuka looked a bit serious, but he didn't seem hostile. He stood up straight, a ponta in his hand. He'd just gone to fetch something cold to drink.  
_

_"Tezuka-sempai...?" He wondered off, wondering what Tezuka could want from him. _

_"I wanted to tell you something." He started, Tezuka was always short with words. Echizen waited a second before Tezuka decided to continue. "Whatever you may hear about me wanting you as a mate is false. You are Fuji's, I know this much. I need to make sure he is serious however, after past incidents concerning him, I am worried he may hurt you in order to prevent it from occurring again." He paused, then continued, Ryoma was shocked to hear all this._

_"I plan on challenging him, I've already informed Kevin. If he accepts, it means he is serious. Do your best to try and convince him to mate with you. I know this will be hard, but he needs to know that you are his just as much he is yours. This challenge will have no baring or hold in our law, I've already mated, one cannot have two at the same time. Though I doubt he knows this. " He said looking up at the sky.  
_

_"Tezuka... why are you telling me this?" It was the only thing he could even question. There was no reason. Tezuka looked back down to Echizen, a small smile that would never normally be there appeared. _

_"I've hurt the both of you, I only want to see you both happy. That's my only goal, to see that my pack members are happy and healthy. I know this cannot be easy for you to hear, and I also know there will be much pain for you and Fuji to both bare, I can only hope you make it through to the end." With that Tezuka finished, requesting Echizen not to tell Fuji, Echizen gave a nod. Tezuka then gave a nod before leaving. _

_Echizen stared after him, he returned back to the area with the others. Recalling the words said early, Ryoma bit his lip, embarrassed from hearing such words of encouragement and truth led him to pull his hat down further. His cheeks burning up._

**-End of flashback-**

Fuji stared at Ryoma, speechless as he shared this information. Blinking he suddenly began laughing. "Aaah~ That Bastard!" He said, hugging Ryoma close to him. Ryoma smiled, and hugged Fuji back warmly.

"Syusuke, I love you too. Despite you being a bit blind sometimes." He said quietly, giving a quick kiss on Fuji's lips before he could protest about being blind.

* * *

**End of Chapter eight.**

_:DDDD Soooo, I finally got around to telling you what Tezuka had said to Ryoma Back in the tournament in America! I know I never got around to explaining what had happened there, but you know I think it worked out pretty well. _

_Don't worry this isn't the end yet! I still have two chapters and an epilogue to write!_ _kekeke, I never thought I'd see the day where I would write Tezuka as a hidden matchmaker character. ahahaha, okay I'm done now. _

_Nest update should be sometime next week! Or if I'm in a really good mood this weekend as the closest date._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Warning label reads as follow. Following scenes may include sexual conduct which includes homosexual actions, kissing, intercourse, rimming, blowjobs, and anal sex. . . If you do not appreciate any of the listed... then why the hell are you even here?  
**

* * *

**-Tennis Camp Cabin, Fuji's Room(Night)-**

Fuji smiled as he held Ryoma tight in his arms as he leaned back against the wall. Ryoma smiled playful before gripping Fuji's shirt a bit and pulling the man down so their lips overlapped.

The kiss was slow and sensual at first, then Fuji's tongue languidly ran over Ryoma's bottom lip, softly biting it for entrance. Ryoma gave a small sound of want before submitting, allowing entrance. Fuji smiled and began tasting Ryoma's small wet cavern to the fullest, enjoying the taste and sounds he received. Their tongues dancing it fiery hot passion as they gripped each other, unaware of everything around them.

Ryoma's mind clouded as the kiss lasted, he pulled away panting heavily. Glancing up at Fuji who shared the same expression of want and love for the boy breathing just as heavily. He smiled before whispering a simple three word phrase. _"I love you."_ Fuji smiled kissing the younger boy fully on the lips, holding onto him tight as he picked him up, Ryoma instinctively wrapped his legs tightly around Syusuke's waist. Ryoma's hat fell to the floor without any care.

Syusuke carried him over to the bed, gently lay Ryoma down the soft blankets, he followed to hover over the boy. Their kiss never breaking. Syusuke pulled from the kiss to stare lovingly at Ryoma. He pushed Ryoma's shirt up before fully taking the offending object off carefully. He smiled before leaning down to lay butterfly kisses down Ryoma's jaw onto his neck. Sucking his skin ever so often, leaving pinkish mark against Ryoma's own tan skin.

Ryoma's breath hitched in his throat at the way Syusuke marked him and laid kisses on his skin. Syusuke's eyes never seemed to leave his, until that is Syusuke found out how sensitive his nipples were. He'd let out an audible gasp when Syusuke rubbed his nipple, it had then hardened in response.

"Saa..." Syusuke let out with a small smirk and amusement playing in his voice. He leaned down and gave a tentative lick to the perk little nub, his fingers deciding to play with the other.

"Ah—!" Ryoma let out at the feel of Syusuke's tongue swirling around his perk nipple. His love's teeth gently grazing it. He squirmed, the tightness in his tennis shorts become a discomfort. His squirming caused his growing bulge to brush against Syusuke's. Who froze his actions at the feel and sucked his breath in before exhaling shakily.

"Ryo-baby~" He whispered into his lover's ear, nibbling lightly on it. Ryoma gasped, his face flushed at the administrations. He knew Syusuke was sadistic, but this teasing needed to stop soon. He wanted his lover in him. Ryoma growled softly before using what strength he had to flip his lover over onto his back. Straddling him, he quickly made work of Syusuke's clothes.

Like a hungry kit wanting his mothers milk he began eagerly kissing down Syusuke's torso down to the little present that if you treated it just right you'd get a very nice reward. Nibbling on Syusuke's hip bone, bringing forth a quiet moan. Syusuke was never very loud in bed, that he knew for a fact.

Slowly he popped the button and pulled the zipper down on the tennis shorts, to find himself face to face with a fairly large bulge in the tensai's underwear. He smiled, licking his lips and gave a kiss on the clothed erection, using his tongue to put pressure on it eliciting another strangled breath from the man under him.

"Ryo..."

He pulled the elastic band down with his teeth to free the delectable looking treat that would soon be pounding into him. He licked his lips and pulled the underwear and pants further down past Syusuke's knees with his hands before he set about tentatively licking Syusuke erection. His hands ghosting over the throbbing flesh, his moist tongue running up the underside before delving into the slit to taste the hot white juice leaking from it. He moaned around it, sucking gently on the head.

Syusuke moaned low in his throat, a hand gently holding onto Ryoma's hair, the other clutching the bed sheets. The feel of that sweet hot mouth on his throbbing erection cause his eye lids to drop heavy. The way Ryoma sucked and licked as if eating his favorite candy caused him to moan. He looked down to gaze into those clouded golden eyes.

Breathing heavy he gently tugged Ryoma to have him let go. Ryoma was about to protest, when lips crashed down on his muffling the unspoken words. Tongues battled in want, their bodies rubbed against each other enjoying the much needed friction in their neither regions.

Syusuke pulled back and motion Ryoma onto all fours, he did as he was told. Syusuke rid Ryoma of those confining shorts and underwear. Syusuke then kissed those pale globes, giving a little bite that started Ryoma.

"Syusuke!" he said in surprise at the sudden bite.

"Gomen..." Syusuke gave an apologetic lick before going onto his original task. He parted those globes to reveal a pink puckered hole. He gave a tantalizing lick up the crease to the little hole. His tongue swirling around teasingly pushing inside.

"Mmmmf!" Let out a whimper at the hot wet muscle teased him. He shivered at the feeling, his own erection throbbed and leaked pre-cum, and it hadn't even been touched yet.

"Syusuke... mmmm, I want you." Ryoma pleaded, giving a wanting look at Syusuke who sucked his breath in at the sight. He could only nod. He leaned down over the side of the bed to grab a bottle of lube from his backpack.

Ryoma saw this and gave a smirk crawling over to him. "ooh? came prepared did you?" He said, kissing Syusuke on the neck.

"Of course baby, I always do." He said, pouring a generous amount on his fingers as he then began to play with Ryoma's entrance before slowly pushing his index in, Ryoma gave a groan of slight discomfort, this would be his second time being penetrated, he was by no means loose. Syusuke decided to distract him by kissing him all up his back, his unoccupied hand rubbing circles on his lower back.

Ryoma rode that one finger which soon became two, and then after some time and adjusting became three. Syusuke spent his time stretching Ryoma and searching for that spot that would give him pleasure.

"ngh...ah—! T-there... Aaah, Syusuke." He cried out his hips bucking against those fingers. His body shuddered, he wanted more. He glanced back at Syusuke pulling back to Kiss him, whispering. "M-more!"

Syusuke smiled, "Of course Love." He whispered back, Kissing Ryoma fully. He turned Ryoma around so he sat on his lap. He too was sitting up as he helped guide Ryoma onto his erection which he smothered with lube. He wasn't about to hurt Ryoma too badly.

Ryoma let out a silent cry, his hands clutching Syusuke's shoulders as he was slowly penetrated. He'd forgotten how bad it hurt the first time. He breathed heavily as he reached the hilt, his forehead resting on Syusuke's shoulder. Who was rubbing soothing circles on his lower back and peppering kisses all along his neck and shoulder lovingly.

"Mmm, S-syusuke." He said after a minute or so adjusting to the size. Syusuke gave a kiss on Ryoma's Lips, as Ryoma slowly lifted himself up and brought himself back down, moaning into the messy kiss. He repeated the action, Syusuke meeting his thrust as he did.

Before long Ryoma was on his bad writhing in pleasure as Syusuke pounded into him. Syusuke ran his hand up the side of Ryoma's Leg, and hooked it around his waist. Ryoma did the same with the other, giving better access to Syusuke who hit his prostate.

"Ah! Syusuke! More!" He cried out shamelessly. Syusuke smirked, roughly kiss the boy, their tongues battling and their teeth clashing as their skin slapped against each other. Ryoma's erection grazing against Syusuke's abdomen, leaking pre-cum.

Syusuke snaked a hand between their bodies and wrapped a hand around Ryoma's erection, pumping in time with his thrusts. Ryoma groaned, back arching into the touch of the man he loved. They were nearing their end, whatever tempo the had in the beginning was lost as they thrust wildly together.

"Syusuke!" Ryoma cried out, his walls clamping down on his lover, white hot pleasure shot out of him, eyes blinded. His body racked and shuddered as he released.

"Ryoma!" Syusuke cried out soon after, the feeling of the hot walls around his erection brought him over the edge, with one last thrust he buried himself deep into Ryoma, shuddered as he poured his seed into the boy. Fuji laid atop the boy, his head beside Ryoma's as the breathed heavily.

"I love you, Ryoma." Syusuke whispered once he calmed his breathing down. He kissed Ryoma lovingly as he pulled out. Already missing the warmth of his lover wrapped around his dick.

"Mmm, love you too Syusuke." He answered, whining into the kiss as Syusuke pulled out. He liked the feeling of being filled by him. Syusuke rolled over, bringing Ryoma with him, so Ryoma laid onto of him. Cuddling up to Syusuke he smiled, his head resting against his shoulder. Syusuke pulled the sheets over them and wrapped his arms tightly around Ryoma. They soon drifted off to pleasant sleep.

**-Tennis Camp cabin, outside Fuji's Room(Night)-**

Heavy breathing could be heard from behind the door. A soft cry for more barely audible. Grunts and moans then started to pour out with vigor, leaving a poor red faced Eiji standing there listening. He had just been about to enter his and Fuji's shared room to retrieve something for Oishi.

"e..eh... nya~ w-w-why our room?" Eiji exclaimed flustered upon overhearing O'chibi's pleasure ridden voice. He never wanted to hear that, nor Fuji's sexy time sounds. It was just too much embarrassment!

_'I don't know how I will be able to look at them again, nya~!' _Eiji thought dramatically before rushing away from the door and down the hall to where Oishi and the others were just getting ready depart and head to their respective rooms for a good nights sleep.

"Nya~ Oishi~ Fuji and Ryoma are doing it my room~ what do I do?" He said rather loudly as he clung onto his partner crying onto his shoulder. Oish was confused, eyes wide.

"Ehh?" Oishi said face red as he held the crying boy in his arms.

"Well... they are the baby couple of the group..." Yuki said with a half smile, him and Takeshi had been the third couple to form, the golden pair first followed by Kaidoh and Inui.

"Nya, true, but still... couldn't they wait till they got home..." Eiji pouted.

"C'mon Sempai, you can use Ryoma's bed." Momoshiro suggested. Eiji just nodded, sulking. He had wanted to spend more time with Oishi.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Nine.**_

_kekekeke, sorry just had to put the warning... made me laugh my ass off when I thought of it. okay first off. Hopefully the Making love scene wasn't too bad? Lol, anyway, I'll go get started on chapter ten to make it up. Hopefully I will have this all done by Christmas._.


	11. Chapter 10 Epilogue

**Chapter Ten Epilogue**

* * *

**-Echizen Residence, Months later October,  
**

Ryoma stood in his living room before he began pacing slightly. He just couldn't sit down, his brows furrowed in worry. He wasn't sure at all how he was going to explain to his father that he was gay and had a mate. Who was Male, very much male. He knew his father was Lycanthrope, his mother forced them to have a sit down and talk about it. He had furiously denied not having a mate. Which at the time was true, since he hadn't had sex with Fuji yet.

He'd been with Syusuke now for four and a half months. They were the best four and a half months of his life so far. He smiled softly at the thought of Syusuke. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly went to it before his father, mother or cousin had the chance to get to it.

It was Syusuke, they had decided today would be the day to tell his family. Syusuke's family had already found out, from one of their overnight exercising, it was rather embarrassing when Syusuke's sister gave some tips on positions. He opened the door and smiled wide.

"Syu!" He said, it was his new nickname for the older one, who continuously called him _'Ryo-baby'. _

"Hello Ryo-baby~" He smiled and kissed the emerald haired boy on the lips fully, before pulling back. Ryoma smiled and led the other inside his temple like home.

"Okasan, Where is father?" He asked as he went into the kitchen. His mother turned around from what she was doing and smiled, pointing to the back yard. Ryoma smiled and thanked her, asking if she'd wait in the kitchen. He soon dragged his father from the tennis court into the house to meet his mate.

Nanjiro looked at the smiling brunette warily as if suspecting the other to do something. He knew why he was here. He could spell him all over his child, He crossed his arms, hands hidden within the confines of the monk like robe he wore.

"So you're the lad my pup is smitten over." He stated, shocking Ryoma. He wasn't aware his father knew about them like that. Syusuke smiled and nodded.

"I would hope so, I wouldn't take kindly of another taking my mate." Was all Syusuke replied to, causing Ryoma to blush. He sat next to his mother who quietly giggled to herself. Nanjiro stayed silent for a long time, the atmosphere awkward and unrelenting. It stayed that way for long minutes, until Nanjiro broke the silence with an unexpected comment.

"...You are using protection right?" He started, causing his son to stare at him in disbelief before turning his face away. Syusuke chuckled and smiled, eyes opening.

"Yes."

"How long have you been together?" Was his next question.

"Four and a half months, though we recognized in December last year." Syusuke answered. Nanjiro stroked his tuff of hair on his chin smirking as he glanced at Ryoma.

"Do you love him?" Nanjiro asked seriously.

"Yes." Syusuke answered without hesitation, Ryoma smiled at him, their hands linking together. Rinko smiled at her child and her now Son-in-law, they were just to cute.

"... I approve." Was all Nanjiro said before leaving the room, Rinko followed after her husband smiling at the two and giving her blessing as well.

Rinko found her husband sitting on the back walkway ledge leading to the tennis courts. He was biting a hankie crying.

"They grow up too fast~~" He complained, both his sons were off mated and he now felt truly old. Having a son-in-law from Ryoma and a Daughter-in-law from Ryoga.

"Yes, they do sweetie." She hugged her husband.

Syusuke smiled holding Ryoma's hand tightly in his own as they walked out the front door to spend some time together. Syusuke leaned down only a little, as Ryoma was catching up to him in height and kissed him lightly on the lips. They smiled into the light Kiss.

This was just the beginning of their love, and it would last for many more years to come. Souls intertwined together and hearts beating as one.

* * *

**The End.**

_This is my New years gift to you all. :) the ending to the story I started back in 2009. Took me two years to finally finish it. It isn't long, but I always did like a little bit of humor at the end of my stories, most not all. _


End file.
